1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine provided with a measure for decreasing piston slap noise, and more particularly to a piston which is provided with means for thrusting the piston upon a major thrust side cylinder wall during the compression stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art, that piston slap noise is generated due to the lateral reciprocal movement of the piston within an engine cylinder during compression and power strokes of a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine. In order to reduce such piston slap noise, so-called piston pin offset has already carried out in which a piston pin is slightly offset from the center line of the piston. This reduces piston slap noise to some extent. However, piston pin offset cannot reduce piston noise to a desired low level, and raises a new problem in which the piston is urged to rotate in a direction around the piston rod.